


脱狱

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 翻墙（？）文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “你有个兄弟，对吧？他叫什么，现在怎么样了？”“他叫安灼拉。——他死啦。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	脱狱

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于neru同名歌曲。

-

“你有个兄弟，对吧？”他问我。

那时候我正在画着我的图，“我曾经是有个兄弟。”

“好，就算你曾经有个兄弟。他是个怎样的人？”他不依不饶地追问我。

“这跟你有什么关系？”

“他叫什么名字？现在怎么样了？”

“你问这么多干什么？”

“回答我的问题，埃尔温。”

我只好抬起头正视他。我的这个同事有一副在阳光下晒得黝黑的面孔，那是每一个跟着修缮围墙去现场实地勘查的人都会有的。恰巧是他的肤色反衬得他蓝色的眼睛愈发亮了；每次看到他我都不住地回想起我的兄弟，我今生最讨厌的人，我最不能理解的人，我最想忘掉的人。我自己都记不起来什么时候我曾发誓我会用生命来保护他，荒谬的是他的生命却恰巧间接断送在我的手里。

但这怎么能怪我？是他自己想要送死的。

“好吧，他的名字叫安灼拉。”我耸耸肩，把铅笔往桌上一丢，站起身来，“如果你一定想了解那么多的话——快下班了，你想喝酒吗？”

“他现在在哪里？”

“他死啦。”我说。

-

安灼拉是我的兄弟，一起从娘胎里滚出来的那种亲生的兄弟。我比他早出来那么几分钟，所以我是哥哥，安灼拉是我的弟弟。尽管这样，我跟他也没有哪怕一丝一毫的相像。人们都说安灼拉长得像我们早逝的母亲，他的眼睛蓝得就像天空，金色的头发总是在阳光下泛着耀眼的光；他面庞冷峻，就像从大理石里刻出来的雕像；一旦注意到他，就很少有人能从他身上移开视线。而我——如你所见——则长得像我们那个在市里做官的父亲：棕色的头发，绿色的眼睛，相貌平平，一旦扔进人堆里头绝对找不出来。

打小起我和安灼拉有个共同的朋友，他的名字叫格朗泰尔。我长得反倒像格朗泰尔的兄弟，他是黑色的头发，绿色的眼睛，鼻子很大而肤色黝黑。我和安灼拉是在学校里认识的格朗泰尔，上学的第一天他就迟到了，于是不得不坐在我和安灼拉旁边，也就是教室里最后一个空着的位置。我们就这么认识了。

作为安灼拉的兄弟，我曾经很爱他。我的意思是说，在我们被送往不同的寄宿家庭之后不久我也很爱他。我们的父亲在我们小学毕业的那一年病逝，根据社会福利机构的安排，我和安灼拉被分别送往了两个不同的家庭。凑巧的是这样一来他和格朗泰尔就走同一条路上下学了，我则与他们在截然相反的方向。

在学校的时间里，我们还是待在一起。格朗泰尔不知道打哪儿来的乱七八糟的书，从那上面我们学到了机械（这就是我为何现在如此擅长那些安装在墙上的形形色色的装置），看到了星空、草原和大海。你见过海的样子么？就从你所处的地方向四面八方延伸开去，无边无际，唯有微小的波浪朝着不知何方的尽头翻卷。

“我想去看海。”安灼拉摸着书上的那些图画说。

“我们造飞机，飞出阻隔这个城市内外的高墙。”我把他手上的书拿过来，翻到另一页。那一页就画着多年以前的科技中被称作“飞机”的东西。那时候我自己没什么理想，也没什么志气（虽然现在也是一样），所以安灼拉的理想是什么，我的理想就也是什么。

我自己都不知道我们那个时候为什么会有那样的干劲，或许是因为梦中墙外的景象比现在的我想象中还要吸引我们。不知从何时起我们厌倦了这个被墙所围起来的城邦之内的种种一面之词，开始对围绕边境的高墙之外的天空充满遐想。

那几年里我们在上课的时候偷摸在下面计算参数，下课的时候凑在一起商议和绘画图纸，到最后还做了个小小的模型出来。

“我们以后要做出这个的放大版。”安灼拉说。

也总是由安灼拉去买用来做模型的木板，后来他竟然跟木匠家的孩子混熟了。那个男孩比我们大上两三岁，名字叫公白飞。但公白飞看起来远远比他实际的年龄要大：他瘦瘦高高、皮肤白皙，还戴着眼镜，如果不是安灼拉一再强调他只是那个木匠家的孩子，我还以为他是邻近哪所学校新来的老师。

公白飞什么都懂。我们的模型他只看过一次，就指出了一个受力结构上的错误，从格朗泰尔不知道跟哪儿搞来的那些七七八八的书上你可学不到这些。安灼拉把我们的模型拿给他看，引起了他很强烈的兴趣。他让安灼拉第二天一定带着我们去他家的店里，他要带我们去见一个人。

于是通过公白飞，我们认识了拉马克。

-

一直到现在我都在想，认识拉马克并且加入“ABC的朋友们”团体到底是不是我们人生中的一个错误。如果没有这个团体的助力，安灼拉是否就不会在他那些荒谬绝伦的想法里越走越远——还有格朗泰尔，他是否就不会失去信念，然后追随安灼拉一直到死？

我就是从那时候开始无法理解他们的。那些该死的、不着边际的理想主义，鬼知道是从什么地方跑进他们的脑子里的：可能就是在那个团体里吧。我记得那几年里我们会一起读书，会把报纸平摊开来放在桌上大家共同讨论某个热点的社会事件，到放了假还会亲身走到那些黑乎乎的街巷里去……但我一直都未曾真正把那时在做的事情当回事（毕竟我们是真的做不到什么，不是吗？），倒是安灼拉，自始至终对他们的理想与信念坚信不疑。

他真的以为一直这样做下去就能改变些什么吗？安安心心地过活就不好吗？为什么一定要为了那些分明跟他们毫不相干的人奔走努力、乃至葬送了自己的性命？我最后几次见安灼拉的时候这么问过他，他看着我，蓝色的眼里闪着光，握着拳同我说那些人的自由就是他的自由。

“你为什么就是不能理解我呢，埃尔温？”他问我，“墙外的天空理应为所有人所见。”

“值得吗？”我反问。

他没有作声了，看着我的眼神冷得可怕。我就是从那时起正式和安灼拉、和所有“ABC的朋友们”分道扬镳的。我已经不记得那离我们上一次心平气和地说话过去了多久。我们究竟是从什么时候开始越走越远的？

——这谁知道呢，反正我是不知道。安灼拉兴许也不知道（他可能都不在乎我这个兄弟了吧），格朗泰尔……我不知道格朗泰尔知不知道。也许他知道，但现在也没有人知道了。格朗泰尔先是为了他们那些无谓的理想丢了一条手，后来连自己的命也给搞丢了。

你问他是怎么丢掉他的手的？这事情说来难讲，但也简单。那是我们中学毕业以前的那个春天——你也知道，近些年以来各种各样的学生游行、运动一直层出不穷——我不算真正参与到了其中的哪一场，那一年只是去帮着已经在医学院上学的公白飞参与到了救助之中。

那天中午安灼拉接到了公白飞的电话，然后带着格朗泰尔一起来教室找我。

“公白飞他们正在帮助工人协会的学生撤离，”安灼拉说，“他们需要人手。”

于是我们就去了。三个人，急匆匆跳上各自的自行车，一路上在车流里横冲直撞闯了不知道多少个红灯赶到了公白飞帮忙的大学。

“弗以伊已经和一批学生见上面了，”我们见到公白飞的时候，他刚放下电话，“但还有几个人躲在宿舍里，有学校的领导和保安在宿舍楼下守着，他们出不来。”

但那天我们到最后也没能帮上什么忙。我们本以为我们可以，但只凭我们几个学生又哪里能和学校官方的实力相抗衡呢？在最后一名学生被他们拖到车上的时候，格朗泰尔终于忍不住了，冲上去跟那帮家伙打了一架。当公白飞和我们好不容易把他拉回来的时候，他浑身是血。然后他的左手就没有了，是因为受伤太重的缘故。

格朗泰尔大概就是从那时候开始发疯的吧，我不知道。因为那之后我就很久没有见过格朗泰尔了。中学毕业的那一天他还在医院里养病，除了安灼拉谁都不愿意见。我在病房外等了安灼拉很久，看着阳光投射进走廊的光斑一点点从墙角爬到屋顶。

然后安灼拉终于出来了，看着我长长地叹了口气。

“走吧，埃尔温。”他对我说，“格朗泰尔需要好好休息。”

-

或许是因为还在想着造飞机的事情，中学毕业后我去了城市边缘的一所机械学院，每天都在墙根子底下的楼里学习机械和工程。一天天抬头只能看到高得吓人的墙，灰暗、冰冷、锈迹斑斑。于是我渐渐习惯了在这股子该死的刺鼻的机油味中过活，就像现在这样。我麻木了。

安灼拉去了城里最好的大学学习历史和法律；至于格朗泰尔，大概是去了哪家艺术学院。经历过那一切之后在墙之内的未来也谈不上什么光明还是顺利，我反正是只想随便地生活罢了。但我生活的平静还是被他们打破了。

我不想怪他们，我也没法怪他们，因为我自己也知道我终究还是在等着他们。就算我躲到了这个满是机油味的破地方，我心里也仍旧怀着那么一丝渺茫的希望：他们或许有一天会需要我？那天我接到安灼拉的电话的时候手都在抖，我靠着墙，慢慢地蹲下来，调整呼吸以让自己还能顺利地说出话来。

“好消息是，拉马克先生帮我们搞到了一台飞机骨架。”安灼拉说，我甚至能想象得到他在那边的兴奋劲儿；但是他顿了顿，又说，“但是坏消息是，他现在病入膏肓——就算是公白飞他们医学院的教授也做不了什么。”

“你需要我为你做什么？”我问他。

“是机械方面的技术问题，埃尔温。”他的语调放慢了，变得又轻又缓，“我想你明白。”

我怎么会不明白？那时候我才刚刚得到现在这份对墙进行修缮和升级的实习，每天画图画得头昏眼花，但我还是赶在了下班的时候飞奔去了他那里。那是我头一次见到一架飞机的钢结构，它和我学习与工作中见到的其他巨大钢铁没什么不同，在仓库里日光灯的照射下泛着冰冷的光；我把手放在上面，轻轻地抚摸过去。我知道那正是从年少的时候起我梦寐以求的线条和形状。我想它已经想了很久了。

“能做到吗？”他问我，“弗以伊和若李可以给你帮忙；如果需要的话，公白飞应该也可以把古费拉克和马吕斯叫来。”

“那将再好不过了。”我说，“不过，为什么为了它要如此兴师动众？”

“它将是我们的起义里最关键的一环，埃尔温。”安灼拉走近了看着我说，“在我们的起义里，它将把墙炸开一个洞，然后人民都将看到墙外的天空。那将是最自由而澄澈的天空。”

我突然冷静了下来。安灼拉的一字一句都劈头盖脸地向我迎面砸来，他仍在信着那些没有意义的东西，甚至还想要我也与他并肩。他的计划会让他把命都丢掉的，就像格朗泰尔丢掉他的那只手一样。

“可是，你有没有想过代价？”我与他对视，反问他，“安灼拉，飞越城墙是很危险的——我现在就在做这份工作，我参与了城墙上机关的设计和安装。你想不到那些机械有多可怕，飞机根本不可能飞出去的。”

我甚至难以控制住自己把所有的东西对他说出，只为了能说服他放弃他的计划。尽管我深知这不可能。我这才意识到我已经不再相信什么理想了。或许我曾信过，但我再也不信了。  
“我们可以的，埃尔温。况且没有什么比自由——人民的自由更加宝贵的了。”

“值得吗？安灼拉，值得吗？”

结果就是我们吵了起来，最终不欢而散。我甚至没有来得及问他格朗泰尔的近况，不过我似乎也不需要问他，因为格朗泰尔在我走向车站的路上拦下了我。

“喝酒吗，埃尔温？”他伸着一只机械手，问我。

-

“手怎么弄的？”我跟着他走进酒吧，在角落里坐下。

“公白飞他们医学院有个项目，我志愿去当被试，看起来效果还不错。”格朗泰尔对我疲惫地笑了笑。他的那只机械手漆黑而冰冷，绿色的信号灯在黑暗中一闪一闪，隐约照亮了他面庞的轮廓。许久不见他消瘦了很多，也憔悴了很多。但我从他的神色中看出我给他的印象也是这个样子。

格朗泰尔显然是这间酒吧的常客了，甚至都不用点单，酒保就给他上了酒。我想了想，要了一罐啤酒。

“今天是被安灼拉叫来这边的？”他问。

“是。你还跟他在一起吗？”

“算是。在这一切之后，我仍旧在他身边。你很意外吧？”

“你也信他的那一套，关于自由和人权的？”

“我不信，”格朗泰尔往身后的沙发上一靠，喃喃道，“埃尔温，我什么都不信。”

“那你为什么……？”

“因为我信安灼拉。”他对我苦笑，“我没有别的可以信了。我只有用酒精麻痹自己，然后在清醒的时候跟随他。只有这样我才能让自己好受一点，要不然我根本不知道我一天天的在干什么、要干什么。”

“是因为那次的事情吗？”我对着他的手臂抬了抬下巴。

“一部分是，也不完全是。”格朗泰尔又一次端起酒杯，一饮而尽。然后他再招呼酒保来把酒加满，“经历过这一切之后，你不也是一样吗？只不过我们以不同的方式逃避而已。”

我没话讲了，只低下头猛灌了自己一口酒。那个酒吧的啤酒可实在是冰，滑进我的喉咙凉得我的眼泪都快要出来了。

“埃尔温，你也不要装了。”格朗泰尔盯着我，“你也只不过是躲进了你的工作来逃避现实，我们都是一样的，不是吗？”

“你今天叫我过来喝酒，又是为了什么？你也是为了和安灼拉一起拉我入伙的？”

“怎么可能，我说了我不信他说的东西。”

“但你信他。”

“对，我是信他，就像你信你的机械。”

“……你又懂什么？你什么都不懂。”

“哈，我是什么都不懂。我只不过是在说一些醉话、疯话罢了。埃尔温，承认吧，我们一样可悲。”

-

我只记得那一天我到最后落荒而逃，在公司和学校安排的宿舍里躲了很久。我一直都没有关注外界的消息，一直到起义真的闹到了我在的墙——就是这附近。那天街上乱哄哄的，你肯定也有印象；从街上的人那里我才得知拉马克去世了。在上班的路上我看见人群簇拥着一个金色的、高大的身影过去，当时我猜那是安灼拉，后来也发现确实是他。

我依稀觉得自己在人群中还看见了公白飞和古费拉克，但他们的脸庞和身影只是在我眼前一闪而过。最终我一路尾随着安灼拉，到了这边的另一间仓库。我真的很难想象他们是怎样把那么大的一架飞机给运过来的，但他们做到了。

“埃尔温，你还是来了。”

阳光从仓库的天窗洒下，耀眼的光在他的头发上流动。

“不要，”我急切地说，“安灼拉，快停下。你会没命的。”

这里的机关是我参与设计改动的，目的就是防止高空飞越。巨大的机械手会从墙里伸出来攫住目标物，而后迎来的便是扭力和拉力。没有任何飞行物能够在这样的机械下幸存，对飞机尤为如此。

“看着吧，埃尔温。”他戴上防风眼镜，矫健地在我面前爬上了飞机。他知道我不会拦着他。格朗泰尔不知道从哪里冒了出来，对他伸出手。

“我猜你允许。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉对他笑了笑，没有丝毫犹豫地拉住他的手，把他也拉上了飞机。然后我便看着少年时曾多次出现在我梦里的那台装置在我面前启动、起飞，一切都和我们小时候所幻想的一模一样。只是我到最后都未能乘上去，更没能从上面看到墙外的天空。

巨大的风吹动着我的头发，轰鸣声离我越来越远。人们仍在吵嚷着，而我也只能盯着他们飞向的地方。他们拉升着高度，我却从风中听到了引擎过热的声音。那架飞机就在我面前爆炸了，绽出一朵桔红色的花。

当灰黑的烟散去，我看到墙被炸出一个缺口。

有风从那里灌进来，我看到远方的山，看到远方的天。

-

警察敲开我房门的时候我正在屋里睡觉。前一天喝了太多的酒，我醒来的时候头疼欲裂，扶着墙才走到门边去给他们开门。

“安灼拉是你的兄弟，对吧？”

“是的。”我说。该死的，我的声音都沙哑得不像自己的了。

“让开，我们要搜查和他相关的信息、资料。”他们对我说。

“可他已经死了。”我说，“难道不能让我留个纪念吗？他可是我兄弟。”

“他这条命对你们来说毫无意义，没有人会记得他。你也不用记得他。”他们说。

“去你的吧。”我说，抬脚就向面前的一个警察踹去。

安灼拉是我在世界上最后的亲人了，他是我最爱的兄弟。如果他们要说他的死是没有意义的，那我就真要说，去你的吧。

——没有任何一个人的死是没有意义的，他们可都是在我眼前比任何人都要鲜艳而耀眼地活过的、鲜活的生命。

在倒在血泊里的时候，我突然庆幸前一天喝了酒给同事讲了那么多话。


End file.
